


The hidden sensuality of an angel

by Lady_heartless



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: At least I tried, F/M, Gen, Gentle Sex, Spiritual Connection, Tantric Massage, Tantric Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: Simeon surprised her with a few words:”Have you ever heard about tantric massage?”.  “I didn't know you knew so much about this topic: it's shocking news for me” she said slightly surprised and he smiled with a mischievous grin:”I did many things in the Celestial Realm that you cannot imagine, little lamb”
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	The hidden sensuality of an angel

Simeon surprised her with a few words:”Have you ever heard about tantric massage?”. She spat the water she was drinking, don’t expect the angel knew the existence of that practice. “Yes, I have, but I've never tried it. For what I know, it’s like having sex, right?” she asked, “It’s not only about sex. A tantric massage is a kind of massage that connects spiritalually two people. It brings to a bigger acknowledge of the body and of yourself. During the massage, the chakras are stimulated and this permits the flow of the energy. Different from normal sex, the carnal pleasure it's not the main goal, but it's a side effect. If you want my opinion, it's the intimate union between souls” he explained. Hearing Simeon talking about unholy things like sex and carnal pleasure with his velvet voice and with such confidence, was a bit flustering since they've never been physical in their relationship. “I didn't know you knew so much about this topic: it's shocking news for me” she said slightly surprised and he smiled with a mischievous grin:”I did many things in the Celestial Realm that you cannot imagine, little lamb”. She didn’t expect him to answer to her provocation with such a direct answer and she suspected that her angel wasn’t so pure and innocent like she had thought. “Okay, I’m in. let’s see what you can do” she accepted.

A few days later, she was again at the Purgatory Hall. Simeon was already waiting for her, filling the bathtub with hot water. He greeted her with an affectionate kiss and then he bared himself, entering in the water, as he waited for her. She gazed at him disoriented for a second: the angel that now was inviting her to join him was really the same that, as soon as she had talked about bringing their relationship to a more physical level, had pulled back?  
“What’s the matter, little lamb? Are maybe flustered?” he teased her with a cheeky smile and she wondered when the roles had reversed so much. Yes, she was. That was the first time she had the possibility to admire his beautiful body and she wanted to take her time to explore it, to understand which were his sensitive spot; but he didn't give her the time. “Of course not” she denied and, in the next second, she joined him. Simeon's body was pressed on the cool ceramic and he spread the legs so that she could sit in the middle. As soon as she entered, she shivered for the amazing feeling of the hot water on the skin and she nestled in the spot he created for her with her back against his chest. Putting the head on the shoulder, she murmured about how much it was relaxing. In the past days, she had been under a lot of pressure for the imminent exams: sleeping a few hours for night and having minimized any interaction with the other (un)human beings, she close to a mental breakdown and spending some time like that was a relief to her exhausted nerves. Without her noticing it, Simeon’s hands started to caress her shape in slow and circular movements and she let out a hum of contentment as she closed the eyes. The skin of his chest was so warm...  
Under the smooth touch of the angel, she felt that knots she didn't know she had, were melting. His hands went from her back to her sides, leaving on their path a trail of relaxed muscles and slight goosebumps. Then he kissed her cheek, murmuring softly in her ears:”Are you feeling better? I heard the last days were pretty rough for you and I wanted you to be as relaxed as possible for today’s activity”. Another shiver ran on her back. It wasn’t the first time he acted so intimate with her: mindless and affectionate touches; whispering something in her ear with his lips purposefully grazing the shell and the voice lowered by some octaves… All of this formed their quotidian intimacy, but at that moment those little gestures seemed more sensual than ever. A kiss was placed on the sensitive skin of her ear:“Let me take care of you”. She tried to protest that from the start of their relationship he continuously spoiled her, but Simeon shut her with a kiss to which she answered with the same passion, letting her tongue slip those soft lips she loved so much. As soon as the kiss ended, he went out for the bathtub and took two towels to dry himself and her. “I think we are ready for the next step” he explained and she pouted: it was so good inside the hot water. “Don’t pout, little lamb. There will be always another occasion for that” he smirked.

Simeon had decorated his chamber for the special occasion: the air was permeated by the sweet smell of incense and by bouquets of fragrant flowers and the room was scarcely lightened thanks to a feeble ray of light. She could also hear the notes of an oriental melody in the background. She didn’t know an angel was able to create such a sultry and sensual environment.   
Following his directions, she laid on his bed on her stomach and she heard the sound of an opening bottle. “I hope the oil with cherries, chocolate and almond matches your taste” Simeon asked implicitly and, when she agreed, he applied it on the hands and on her back. His fingers were right on her lungs and he recommended:”Slow down your breath, darling. Try to follow my pace”. The room was silent, so she could easily listen to it. Eight seconds to inhale, three to stop and seven to exhale. Eight seconds to inhale, three to stop and seven to exhale. Although at first it was a bit difficult, after some seconds she was totally used to his pace and she felt it like her own. “That’s it, continue in this way” he complimented her and then he started to roam the hands. His touch was delicate and she sighed relaxed as he spread the oil across her skin, repeating the same path of first. With his gentle movements, the slippery liquid was everywhere on her body and Simeon focused his attention on the nape and on the sides. He knew their sensitive spots and he heard she whimpered lowly. After some minutes, he decided to treat more audacious parts and she moaned when his finger grazed her buttocks. “Don’t stiffen your body. In the tantric massage, every part of the body has the same importance as the others, don’t be so conscious” he encouraged her and she released the tension when he kissed the shoulders. Simeon could sense the fluent flow of the energy and her heavy breathing. For a second, he gazed at her in the eyes and what he saw had a noticeable effect on him: the head to the side, the lips barely parted and the skin hot to his touch made him want her to feel more. The massage aroused her and he could feel the effects as well, but being an angel, he put her pleasure before his own. 

Captivated by her honest reaction, impulsively, he continued to massage her buttocks, changing the amount of pressure and he noticed her body was trembling for pleasure. His oil-drenched hands moved on her hips, close to her womanhood and a loud moan escaped her lips as he began to knead the soft flesh. As he touched her, he could feel the energy flow through her chakras and his ones did the same. Even if he wasn’t making eye contact with her, the feelings of being connected so intimately with her were enough to make his sides tingling. Her breath was erratic and Simeon could feel the wave of the pleasure assaulting his body, starting to be more vocal with pants and low groans, she did the same. “I promise I’ll get you there, but you have to be still and it won’t be quick: this is about feeling and exploring you and it’s about getting you close, then making you wait for a more blowing experience, darling. Now turn on.” he instructed her and she turned with the back on the mattress. The angel continued to touch her from where he stopped. His fingers were along her inner thighs, running slowly on the edges of her folds and she arched her hips up to beg him for more, groaning his name. And for the first time since he started to massage her, he kissed her on the lips softly and deeply as his tongue played slowly with hers. She whimpered on his mouth when his finger touched directly the clit with strokes so slow and delicate, that it was as if they didn’t exist at all. She broke the kiss as she cried out and the angel smiled at her, sending her towards the edge. “So close, Simeon, I’m so close…” she groaned and he moved his hand away. “Please,” she begged and he whispered in her ear with his lips barely brushing her earlobe:”Just wait a little bit more, darling”. The girl understood from his heavy and ragged breathing that he was holding back his own pleasure.

Finally, he stopped the erotic massage and he went closer to her, putting her legs on his shoulders. Since the start, he restrained his needs, holding them back to pleasure her first, but now he couldn’t wait anymore and he gazed hesitant at her, as if he asked for permission to proceed. She understood his mute question and, caressing his cheeks, told him:”Simeon, this is also about you and not just me. I’m ready when you are”. “I love you” he whispered on her lips and he slid into her, burying himself to the hilt. He groaned softly for the intense feeling and the thrusts became more powerful and rough. With fingers twining together, his hands held hers as they became one for the first time and, front against front, he gazed in her eyes, continuing the emotional connection. The blue irises seemed like they were caressing her soul and she could do the same with him: every secret, every emotion, every desire was readable. She had never felt a similar connection with one of her previous partners. Making love with an angel wasn’t just the expression of a carnal desire: it was also undressing their own soul and giving it to the partner, accepting in exchange theirs and she understood that now. Feeling a surge of love and affection, her hand ran through his soft hair, to bring him closer, to savor more of that intimate feeling. The pleasure reached its peak and she pressed herself against him, making the angel moan in ecstasy as he found his orgasm. She followed him almost instantly, whimpering his name. He pampered her face with feather-like kisses, holding her close, waiting for her to come down for the climax. “Wow… It was incredible” she murmured with a tired voice, “Yes, it was. Now sleep: your eyes are closing. We can talk later” he whispered.

A couple of hours later, Solomon and Luke came back from the grocery store. Asmodeus had called them earlier, asking if they knew where the girl was and the sorcerer, peeking at the angel’s room, answered:”She’s here in the Purgatory Hall. I think that after studying, bot Simeon and she fell asleep, if you agree I can accompany her at the House of Lamentation when she wakes up”. Luke, who listened to the whole conversation, asked:“She’s here? Where?”. And he peeped at his friend’s room, but Solomon was quick to cover his eyes before he saw something he wasn't ready for. “Why you put your hands on my eyes? I can’t see anything!” he complained and the other answered:”That’s the purpose. They are sleeping and they don’t want to be disturbed by anyone”. Solomon, closing the door, smiled for what he saw: Simeon’s wings were out and they enveloped the girl in his arms. Yes, Luke wasn’t yet ready to know what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> That oil it really exists and it's used also as an aphrodisiac, Simeon knows what he's doing ;)


End file.
